User blog:IFosterI/Behind the Scenes: Episode 2 -Life Saving Butts
So, this is a new series I'm doing, called, "Behind the Scenes", and it's basically the lives of Just Dance characters living in Ubisoft Studios and crap. I hope you guys would like it. Maybe. And yes, this is kinda considered "fanfiction". DISCLAIMER: This is mostly PG, but there are bad words, and slight adult themes. But be grateful I'm not making the characters have s*x. UPDATE: I was actually planning on making this a daily series, but then realized that there was school and all that, so, I'll just put these up whenever I have time. Behind The Scenes: Episode 2 -Life Saving Butts Albatraoz and I stepped out of Ubisoft. "So, what are we doing?" Ally asked. I pointed to a dark blue building. I never actually said anything, tho. Then I started running. "Where are we runnin-" Albatraoz said, but stopped herself, due to her realizing that we were running to the building. "Quit going so fast!" She said. "That's your fault for being short." I said. Albatroaz out on a serious face, and ran as fast as she can. The building wasn't far away, so that was a good thing for her. When we arrived, we came into a blank room with a desk, door, and another door. I pulled out two sheets of paper, and the lady at the counter approved them. She stepped into the door near the desk, and stared at us real hard, then came out with a huge harness. "Welcome you two to the Product Placement Ropes Course. Yay. I am You Can't Hurry Love P2. My job got sold at the diner, after I was fired to Lean On P3. I'm pissed whenever I have to explain that to people. Now, as you guys can see, I'm fat as hell, and that means I need to have a big harness. You put your right foot in the desired hole, and then you strap the short strap around your left leg. I don't know this stuff, and I still got hired. Now, we get the top strap ALL the way around, and strap them velcroez. So, I will get your harnesses. Tall one, you are a toothpick. You'll get the small one. Ballerina! Your butt is like a 2.25 inch difference than toothpick. You get medium. Remember: There are ropes there that have been here for years, so, just don't wiggle on them, or else they might snap, and you'll fall to your death." Albatraoz looked at her butt, and put on a "huh." face, never actually realizing how big her butt was. We had no problem putting on the harness, so that was a good thing. We stepped out into the farther door, and there were 3 stories of nothing but ropes courses. But we would only get up to the second. Then stop. That's what I'm guessing. Because Albatraoz just looks like the kind of person who would be afraid of heights. Things went pretty smoothly until when Ally got on te zipline. It was actually easy for her, granted that she has barely left the Ubisoft Stuidos building before. "Are you sure, Party? It's pretty high up." "You're fine. All ya gotta do is push off, and when your feet touch the platform, then yer done." Albatraoz nodded, looked at the ground below her, and pushed off. She screemed something, but she was fine, until she underestimated how fast she would go. Her feet scrambled a bit to hit the platform, and started going backwards, probably because of her weight. "No! Party! Save me!" She screemed. "What should I do?!" I yelled from across the room. Me, I was still on the rope tunnel, and now I see my apprentice in trouble. What should I do? I can't just fly up. I'm not Break Free. "Just help me in some way! This thing is really tuging on my booty." Albatraoz said. It wasn't even like, she was stuck 3 inches away. She was stuck in the exact middle of the zipline. I was panicking inside about how the hell am I going to get her down. Because to me, there was no possible way for ME to get her down. I started thinking of ways to help her, but I don't know how most of them are going to turn out. Then, the rope the harness was holding onto, started to break loose. Like, the strands were slowly breaking apart. Making Albatraoz being lower, and lower to the ground. She was not gonna make it. The floor was not carpeted, and the friggin employee wasn't even going to help her. It was slowly going to be the end of my apprentice. Like, I was stuck. I can not move. Why? Because I had friggin gardening gloves on, because my pale white skin is very thin for some reason, and so I had to hurry to get to the zipline, but even if I did, what would I do? Bump her and then we'd both get stuck? Then, the rope snapped. Albatraoz was falling, but at least it wasn't very high up. Then, she hit the ground. BOOM. I'm dead, and so is she. I unhooked myself, and jumped down, and saw that Ally was just doin her music box move. Laying down, and rotating her arms and legs wile staring at me. "H-how?" I asked. "My balloon butt saved me with all that fat." She responded. "W-EH?!" "Sometimes, being chubby is a good thing." Albatraoz said back. "party.....!" I heard a faint voice say. I turned around, and saw LIKE I WOULD waving at me. I head nodded "sup?" to her, and we left. I told her to take her harness off, and we just walked back to Ubisoft. That's enough for today. We arrived at Ubisoft, and I showed Albatraoz to my room. There, she laid down on my bed, and asked, "So, what now?" "LUNCH!" The intercom said. We looked at each other, and went downstairs. Category:Blog posts